Building Kras City
by Kae346
Summary: Jak and Torn have volunteered to help build Kras city, but not much work is done, and its not because of the heat. JT


**Title: **Building Kras City

**Pairing: **Torn/Jak

**Authors: **Kim and Em

* * *

Heat waves swirled around the pair, making sweat slide down their backs. Building a city was hard work, but these two were willing to help the citizens get back on their feet again. However, the green-blonde was more used to killing things, and was failing miserably at putting up with the heat. 

Jak wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and sighed. His throat was dry and it seemed that no amount of water would quench his thirst. "Torn!" Jak whined, setting his tools down. "What?" Torn replied in an annoyed tone. "Can we take a break yet? I'm getting dehydrated." Jak yelled; he was working on the second floor while Torn was below him, finishing the lower part of the small building. Jak heard Torn sigh. "Fine!" Torn yelled.

Jak climbed down the ladder and caught his first glimpse of Torn he had had in awhile. His eyes grew large; Torn was shirtless and his muscular chest was glistening with sweat.

"Hey come on." Torn smirked, looking up at Jak. "You're the one that wanted the break!" He couldn't keep his eyes off Jak; well, he could, but only just. He had never seen another man with no top on before. Torn stretched, and dove into his pack for 2 water bottles, tossing one up to his blonde friend.

"Come on, there's some shade over yonder that we can rest at." Jak followed Torn down a small alley between two finished buildings down the road a bit. Torn sat down with his back against the wall and sighed, relishing the feel of the cool shade and the cooler wall. Jak sat next to him and they drank their water in silence for awhile.

Torn noticed Jak glancing at him every now and then. Finally, annoyed with Jak, Torn turned to face him. Torn was too tired to glare at Jak, but just looked at him strangely. "Is something the matter?" Torn asked, half bemused, half afraid of what Jak was going to say.

Jak turned a bright shade of red, and looked away. Torn waited for an answer, wondering if Jak was going to talk to him, or ignore him. After a few minutes wait, Jak finally spoke.

"It's nothing." Jak murmured, turning his head away again. Torn sighed angrily, leaned over, and took Jak's face in his hand so Jak had no other choice but to face him. "Tell me." Torn demanded.

Jak studied Torn's face for a moment before he broke free of Torn's grip, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Torn's. Torn's eyes grew wide, and Jak pulled quickly away, red tingeing his face.

"I'm sorry, I-" Jak began, but before he knew it, Torn was straddling his waist, his hands on Jak's shoulders. "There's nothing to be sorry for." Torn said, smirking devilishly. He leaned forward and kissed Jak with a surprising tenderness that confused him.

Torn crushed his lips to Jak's again, his hands running softly through Jak's hair. Jak didn't know that the hard-ass ex-KG commander could be so... gentle and soft!

Jak and Torn fought for dominance of the kiss, Torn eventually winning.

Eventually they needed air, as all life forms do, but almost as soon as they parted, Jak pulled in for more. They fought once again for dominance, but Torn surprised Jak again and allowed Jak to take control. Jak's hands were curled in Torn's hair, their lips crushed together and their tongues dancing wildly in each other's mouths.

Unfortunately for the two, there was a city to build and a hard-ass who hated it when they took breaks. "Jak! Torn!" Tess barked, searching for them. "Come on! We've got a city to build! Oh, where are they?" She yelled, stomping around the buildings searching for the two. Torn pulled away and looked over his shoulder. "Damn." He cursed and stood up swiftly.

Tess swiveled around as she heard Torn's voice, and glared at him. "What have I told you about taking breaks!" she barked. Jak sighed, and got to his feet, running his hands through his hair to get rid of the knots. "So we're not allowed breaks now? That's just peachy." Tess glared at him.

"What WERE you two doing anyway? Put your shirts back on, you are being really unacceptable today! What's gotten into you! You usually work fine, but now, you're slowing down the whole construction. Back to work!" She stomped off in a huff, and Torn grumbled under his breath. "We'd better get back to work." Jak sighed lazily, wishing that they didn't have to. Torn nodded and picked up the water bottles and walked back to the building they had been working on previously, Jak following begrudgingly.

The day finally ended three hours after the sun had set. Jak climbed down from the ladder. "One more day like that and I'll..." He started, making hand motions like he was choking something. Torn snickered. "That makes two of us." Jak kicked the ladder in frustration, causing it to fall down. "Whoops." he muttured, hearing Tess screaming at him from the other side of the river. "This really is no fun at all - I wonder what today's tent settings are?"

Tess always changed the sleeping arrangements, and Torn had so far been paired off with all the wimps, much to his utter annoyance"Jak and Torn! You guys are over there." Tess yelled, pointing to a tent far away from the others. "And if I so much as here a PEEP from you, so help me Mar I will wring both your necks!" She said and stomped off.

Jak chuckled as she walked away and said, very audibly, "Peep!" Tess stopped in her tracks, visibly annoyed, turned and threw her clipboard at Jak. Unfortunately for Jak, she had excellent aim and hit him in the forehead.

"Finally, I'm not paired off with a wimp... oh wait I take that back." Torn muttered as Jaks eyes welled up with tears.

That clipboard had HURT!

Jak fell silent as the 2 men walked to their tent, Jak trying hard not to cry. He wondered if the clipboard was actually hollowed and then filled in with bricks, because that's what it had felt like.

Torn yanked open the flaps, flopping down onto his bed roll lost in thought. Jak followed Torn into the tent and sat opposite Torn, massaging his head with a pained expression on his face. Torn snickered. "Aww, poor Jak. Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" He asked, then laughed at the expression on Jak's face. "Do you want me to chuck that clipboard at you, big mouth?" Jak spat, putting his hand in his lap. Torn chuckled. "Last time I checked, it was YOU with the big mouth, and THAT'S why you got the clipboard thrown at you." He said matter-of-factly. Jak mimicked him childishly, then pouted slightly.

Torn wrapped a blanket around himself, as it was starting to get colder. "I can't believe before it was boiling hot, and we had our t-shirts off," Torn's cheeks took on a slight red hue at this, "And now its fricken cold! This place's weather changes faster than Krew's appetite."

Jak chuckled slightly, rubbing his hands and his head at the same time... which was a very difficult task to accomplish. "Get a blanket stupid." Torn chuckled, noticing Jak's expression of annoyance. Jak grumbled and reached for a blanket, throwing it around his shoulders. He continued to shiver however and his teeth began chattering. Torn raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Still cold, are we?" He snickered. Jak glared at him, his teeth chattering louder. "Hmm... maybe I can help you with that." Torn said.

He crawled over to Jak and sat in his lap, facing him so that his legs were on either side of his body. Jak's eyes widened and Torn cocked his head to one side. "What?" Torn asked, his normally husky voice now sounding rather seductive. "I'm just trying to warm you up." He smirked.

Jak shrugged, noticing the seductive tone to his voice. "I guess that's acceptable." He murmured. But he was still shivering. Torn smirked seductively, and wrapped his arms around Jak's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Jak relaxed into the kiss, his arms snaking up Torn's back.

They pulled apart for a few seconds, foreheads touching. "That's warming me up." Jak murmured, and Torn smirked again. "But I'm still a bit cold." Jak said, his eyes locked onto Torn's as if daring him to go farther. Torn raised an eyebrow again. "Oh really?" He asked. "I guess I'll have to try harder then." He grinned.

Torn kissed Jak again and pushed forward so Jak ended up on his back with Torn on top. Jak's hand roamed Torn's torso as Torn kissed Jak harder. Jak didn't even fight with Torn- he let him have full control. Jak's right hand intertwined with Torn's as they kissed even more passionately, lust overriding reason.

Torn's other hand ran through Jak's hair, pulling him even closer if possible. Jak moaned as Torn's hand roamed his chest, their tongues holding their own wrestling match. Torn pulled apart for a minute, taking his shirt off.

Torn discarded his shirt next to them and leaned over, sliding his hands underneath Jak's shirt. Jak gasped as Torn tugged his shirt off and began kissing his neck. Jak wrapped his arms around Torn's neck, his hands in his hair. Torn trailed kisses down Jak's chest, his hands on Jak's hips.

In the distance, Tess yelled, "Alright people! Lights out!" Torn and Jak ignored her as she ranted about the big day tomorrow and carried on with their activities. The lights eventually switched off as Tess angrily pulled their plugs, but the two men in the furthest away tent paid no attention to that fact as they were lost in each others lips.

Jak groaned slightly as Torn nibbled on his ear, his back arching slightly as Torn's nibbling didn't cease.

He knew there'd be a red mark there in the morning, judging by how hard the older elf was nibbling, but Jak

didn't particularly mind.

Jak's hands slid up Torn's chest and over his shoulders as Torn moved down to Jak's neck and chest. Jak's eyes opened almost against their will as they heard grass crunching as someone with heavy boots came closer. "Torn- Tess is coming." Jak whispered urgently.

Torn swore under his breath, and was gone from on top of Jak within moments. The two men reached for their shirts, and Jak had to admit he missed the weight and feeling of Torn on him. The bootd only came ever closer, and Torn dove under his blanket, and settled down just as the tent flap was ripped open, and a very angry looking Tess glared at the 2 of them.

"What do you want?" Torn grumbled from under his blanket. "I heard something from down here." Tess said, suspiciously. Torn snorted. "Probably our snoring. Go away!" He said, burying his head under the blankets again. Tess sneered at him, but exited the tent.

Jak rubbed his ears, groaning loudly. Sure enough, Torn had left bite marks the size of Alaska on his ears, and he was sure the hot sun was not going to do his ears any good. Torn woke up groggily, throwing a pillow at Jak. "What are you groaning for?" the dread-locked ex-KG asked, rubbing the sleep wearily from his eyes.

"You bit my ears." Jak whined. Torn laughed. "You had no complaints last night." He said. Jak threw his shoe at Torn. "It's not funny! They feel like they're gonna fall off!" Jak said, angrily. Torn rolled his eyes and helped Jak up. "Don't worry; just as long as Tess doesn't notice."

"She will notice! Look at them! They're bright red! She's going to have a fit!" Jak whined, holding his head in his hands glumly and whining again. Torn smirked, and whispered in Jak's ear "I can bite them again if you like, maybe I'll succeed to get them right off this time."

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUMS! REPORT IN NOW!" Tess screamed.

Torn led Jak out of the tent and the two went to Tess to get their jobs for the day. As soon as Tess saw Jak, her face fell. "What the HELL happened to your ears?" She asked, touching them gently. "I dunno, what's- what's wrong with them?" Jak asked. "They're RED!" Tess exclaimed, removing her hands

"Must be sunburn or an allergic reaction." Jak said calmly. "I don't know what happened - my ears were fine last night." Tess dragged him off, shaking her head. "The nurse will have to have a look at these, I don't know how this could have happened!" Torn followed, gulping and hoping that the nurse was kinda thick, so she didn't realize EXACTLY what was wrong with Jak's ears.

Otherwise Torn would be toast.

The nurse was a young woman, Torn noted. 'Probably good eyes.' He though, frowning. She examined Jak's ears and pulled back after only a few minutes. She looked from Jak's nervous face to Torn's guilty one, and instantly knew what had happened. She smiled at Torn and stood. "His ears are fine, Tess. He must have slept on them wrong." She said.

Tess snorted loudly, disbelieving what she was hearing. "How can BOTH of his ears be all red, just at the tips, by sleeping on them wrong? He must have done something to them!" Torn glared at Tess. "Who should we believe; a nurse or you?" he asked quietly, and Tess knew that he was right. "Fine. As long as there's nothing wrong with him, he can get straight back to work. Thank you for your time." She dragged the 2 men out of the nurses tent, sighing.

"You two are starting on a new building next to the completed racetrack. And if I catch you anywhere NEAR the track, I'll make more then just your ears red." Tess threatened. Jak chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something along the lines of, "How can we not go near the racetrack if the building is next door" but Torn's hand covered his mouth. "You remember the clipboard?" He asked, shutting Jak up immediately.

Jak remembered the clipboard, and the large dent it had left on his forehead, and fell silent, hoping Tess didn't have a store of a million clipboards to hit him with. "So what if my ears are red?" Jak murmured. "At least someone loves me." Tess turned around, catching Jak over the head with a sharp slap. "What did you say?" she asked dangerously but quietly.

"I said nothing, Tess... nothing at all." Jak said, laughing nervously. Tess was too frustrated to deal with them. "Just... just GO!" She ordered, pointing in the direction of their work area and turned away. "This is going to be a looooong day." She sighed.

Torn sighed. Jak never shut his mouth, even for a few seconds. "Jak, you need to be more careful with what you say." Torn murmured, and seems the day was getting warmer, pulled off his shirt, and put down their food supplies. The two started their work in an unusual silence.

Jak watched Torn as he looked back and forth from the building plans to the work he was doing, Jak following suit. Jak was bored with the silence and wished he could see the racetrack. He loved racing now, he couldn't get enough. He looked longingly at the track and soon he was spaced out, his eyes fixed upon the huge building.

Torn wanted to say something, anything to break the silence between them, but couldn't bring himself to say something to Jak without wanting to hold him in his arms, or kiss him. He bowed his head - he should be more mature than that! He should be able to work with Jak without thinking these things, but for the ex-commander it was impossible.

He concentrated on his work, and for the longest time he didn't notice that Jak was making no sound. "Jak, will you hand me the bow of nails." Torn asked without looking up. After a few moments with no reply, Torn looked up. "Jak? Jak? Hellooooo." He said, sitting back. Jak snapped out of his trance and looked at Torn. "Sorry, I must have spaced out." Jak sighed. "I hate doing this, why did I volunteer to do this?" Jak asked.

Torn shrugged, moving closer to the blond elf. "Ashelin just picked us to go, we didn't volunteer as such. Jak..." His voice became slightly softer, "Is something the matter? Why don't you want to be here anymore - you seemed dead set on coming here before, and working on this city - what's changed your mind?"

Jak sighed, not wanting to seem overly-emotional. But he had no choice; he was never very good at lying to Torn. "I thought things would be a bit more laid back away from the city. And you and I would be together more- but it isn't how it thought it would be and I hardly get to see you." Jak said, shaking his head. "And I'm no good in the sun, really." Jak said, chuckling lightly.

"What do you mean you hardly get to see me?" Torn asked gently, rubbing Jak's shoulders lightly with his hands. "We always work together, I'm always here with you. I mean, there is no way working under Tess is ever easy, but in the end we know that this will be worth it." Torn wasn't used to getting all sentimental about it, but around Jak he felt like he could say anything.

Jak melted into Torn's hands and sighed. "I know, but it's different. We're always working on different projects, we've been lucky to work so closely lately. And after we're done working Tess separates us again and assigns us tents on opposite ends of the camp. It just- it gets to be too much. I don't mind the work so much, but even when I was working with the Underground I got breaks."

Jak chuckled. "The good old days. eh?" Torn said, his hands snaking around to Jak's chest and pulled the younger elf to him. Jak sighed against Torn's chest, nodding slowly. "We were made to prove our relationship could last more, ya know... more challenges, more sneaking around, more stolen kisses... around here, we can't even see each other long enough to steal a kiss, or anything like that."

The older elf knew what Jak was talking about - apart from the fact that Tess had warped into some evil desert monster as soon as they had started working out there. "Yea, well, we're together now, right? That's all that matters." Torn said, placing a kiss on Jak's head. Jak sighed. "Yea. I guess you're right." Jak said. They both glared at the building plans and sighed, not wanting to go back to work, but knowing they had to.

They eventually parted, not seeing the she-devil in the shadows run off.

"We'd better get to work before the she-devil gets back..." Torn sighed, playfully pushing Jak towards the box of nails. "You have to work too!" Jak groaned, taking off his shirt and casting it onto the pile on top of Torn's shirt and various pieces of armour.

Torn chuckled. "Last time I checked I'M the one whose been working and YOU'RE the one whose been staring at me like I'm a piece of meat or something." Torn joked. Jak laughed. "Don't give me ideas Torn, really, you know I act upon them." Torn raised a non-existent eyebrow at Jak's comment. "What are you implying?" He asked. Jak grinned devilishly, forgetting all thoughts of work. "You'll see." He said, jumping forward and pouncing on Torn.

Torn fell back onto the sand, Jak's knees either side of him. "Hehe, I should have listened to you." Torn muttered, rolling his eyes, as Jak claimed his lips, crushing his own against them. Yet again, lust overrode reason as Jak's hands wandered up Torn's torso, his lips claiming Torn's ears.

"Oh no..." Torn groaned as the young elf nibbled passionately on them, getting his own back for the night before. Jak chuckled as Torn spoke and kissed him softly on the lips. "Mmmm... maybe I'll go easy on you." Jak smiled, pulling away and resting his forehead on Torn's. Torn laughed, "How kind of you." Jak laughed too and reached down to kiss Torn again, hungrily this time.

'So much for going easy on me.' Torn mused as his hands automatically snaked up Jak's back, making Jak groan and bite down on Torn's lip harder by accident. The commander winced in pain, but soon the sting faded away, and he was able to enjoy Jak's feverish kisses once again.

The sun was getting hotter, and the couple knew they should be working, but a telling off from Tess was worth having "fun in the sun" as Jak would later affectionately nickname it.

Jak pulled back lazily and lay his head on Torn's chest so the racetrack was in his field of vision. "They finished building it before we came; it was the first thing done." Jak thought out loud. Torn followed Jak's gaze and nodded. "Yea, it's supposed to be bigger then the one in Haven." He said. "Mmmm... I wish I could see it." Jak said, curling up on Torn's chest like he was a pillow. Torn grinned mischievously. "Who says we can't?" He asked, standing and pulling Jak up with him

Jak looked at Torn dazedly. "What do you mean go and see it? Tess said we're not allowed to go..."

Torn chuckled, supporting Jak as he walked towards the stadium that was looming ahead of them.

"Since when did you care about what Tess said anyway? You never used to listen to her. Has something changed you?" he chuckled.

Jak scowled playfully as they walked, trying to walk himself. "I never listen to her, you know that silly." Torn laughed. "I know; if your bruised forehead is any indication." He chuckled and Jak glared at him. "Funny." Jak said, sarcasm dripping from his words. "I thought so, yea!" Torn laughed again. Jak shook his head and slipped his hand into Torn's. "You amaze me sometimes. You never used to laugh." Jak said in reminiscence. "I never had a reason to." Torn frowned in response.

"Why didn't you have any reason to laugh before? I mean, Daxter himself is a reason to laugh." Jak murmured, resting his head on Torn's shoulder as they drew nearer to the race track. "He's more of a pest than humourous." Torn commented dully, squeezing Jak's hand tighter. "Hey! Cut that out!" Jak exclaimed, grinning. "What? I'm just trying to make your hand suffocate." Torn replied, a smirk playing across his lips playfully.

They reached the door to the racetrack only to find it locked. "Damn." Jak cursed, frowning dejectedly. Torn snickered and waved a card-key in front of Jak's face. "What did you think I was doing this morning when Tess was watching you and the nurse and not paying attention to me? Twiddling my thumbs?" Torn laughed and unlocked the door, escorting Jak inside.

Jak sighed, smirking at Torn. "Its your fault I had to get my ears checked out anyway! You're the one that ate them to the point where they were bright red! I'm glad you did something constructive while I was in pain."

Torn just laughed silently, in case Jak be-headed him with that evil looking smirk, and swiped the card-key through the lock, opening the door.

The sight inside was forever imprinted in the two men's minds, as their eyes laid their first sight on the racing track. "Well, it's definitely bigger." Torn mused. Jak was already looking around, a look of wonder spread on his face. Torn laughed. "You look like a 5 year-old in the world's biggest candy shop!" Jak glared at Torn as he continued to laugh, then rolled his eyes. "Come on you big lug, get over here." Jak said, motioning for Torn to follow. They walked around for awhile in silence, Jak just taking in all the sights.

Torn was growing bored, but he began thinking of a devious little plan. With a devilish smirk he walked faster, keeping up with Jak so he was right behind him. Jak was too busy to notice Torn sneaking up behind him, and within minutes, found himself pressed up against the nearest wall with Torn's breath making his spine tingle.

He wasn't in the least afraid, except for recovering from the aftershock of Torn slamming him up against a wall. "Torn?" Jak enquired, but didn't say anymore as Torn crushed his lips to Jak's. Jak closed his eyes slowly, groaning as yet again Torn's hands went wandering up his back, trying to tug off his shirt with one hand, not breaking the kiss.

Jak's hands joined Torn's and they struggled to remove it without breaking their kiss. Finally Jak pulled away and tore his shirt off, melting into Torn again as soon as the offending material was removed. Torn bit on Jak's lip as a sort of revenge for earlier, but his tongue snaked across it. Jak grinned and wrapped his arms around Torn's neck, pulling him closer; Torn doing the same with Jak's hips.

Jak's backed arched slightly as Torn's tongue ran across his neck, the latter biting gently at the nape of Jak's neck. Torn pulled away for a few seconds to remove his shirt off as well, casting the garment carelessly aside as he resumed his "attack" on Jak's neck and ears. Jak groaned, and pulled Torn to him for a passionate kiss, lust driving both men up the wall. Jak's hands touched Torn's neck lightly, leaving a tingling sensation whichever area of skin they touched.

"You're a damn tease." Torn breathed when he pulled back. Jak smirked. "You're not any better." Torn leaned forward to kiss Jak again. "Jak! TORN!" Tess' faint voice drifted to both their ears. Torn tried to ignore her shrill voice, but found he couldn't. "Leave it to Tess to ruin the fun." Jak whispered. Torn chuckled and kissed Jak quickly before leaning down to pick up his shirt. "We better go out there. She's going to kill us in our sleep."

Jak looked around the corner, and his breath caught in his throat. "T-Torn...?" Torn turned around to look at Jak, the blonds face pale despite the heat. "...this is where we were forbidden to go! If we just walk out of here, Tess is going to have a royal fit!" Torn shrugged, making sure they hadn't left too much of a mess around. "Let her. We could just say we chased someone off, or something. You know, someone trying to sabotage our work." "JAK! TORN! Where are you!" Tess yelled, and the two went down to face the music.

Torn smirked. "Besides, since when has something being forbidden ever stopped you?" He asked. Jak laughed in agreement and the two walked out.

Tess had her back to them, her hands angrily on her hips. "Tess!" Torn yelled. The blonde whipped around and her eyes widened when she realized where they had been. "What were you two DOING in there! You know you're not allowed in the stadium!" She yelled shrilly. "Ahh, don't worry your head off. We thought we heard something in there and we went to investigate. No harm done, y'see?" Torn explained smoothly.

"...you know how much I disbelieve you right now?" Tess muttered, folding her arms angrily. "Only authorized people can even GET IN here, and you're making up some STORY just to cover up the fact you two snuck in there for a quick snog, and because the fact that it was forbidden made it all the more appealing?" Jak blinked - how could she have guessed their story so easily? "Don't think I haven't been watching you two." Tess said. "Every time I look at you, you're either feeling each other up, snogging, or... oh, forget it,. Just get back to work, and NO MORE GOING IN THE STADIUM!" Jak and Torn almost saluted, and went back to work quickly, the tips of their ears flaming.

"I can't believe she figured it out!" Jak exclaimed after Tess walked away. Torn chuckled. "I can. She knows a lot more then she lets on a lot of the time." He said, getting back to work. Jak followed suit and laughed. "So she's not the typical dumb blonde then?" He asked, starting work on the building again. Torn chuckled again. "No, she's not. Can't say the same for you, though." He joked, eyeing Jak to see what his reaction would be.

Jak glared at Torn. "Hey! My hair isn't fully blonde, its green too!" he protested, pulling at the roots of his hair just to prove his point. "And I'm not dumb!" He started sulking, half-heartedly hammering in some nails, and Torn wondered if he had offended Jak, or whether Jak was just suffering from male PMS syndrome. Jak inwardly sniggered, wondering how Torn was taking his fake fit, and he continued to half heartedly hammer in nails, the heat preventing him from doing much else.

Torn watched Jak be mopy for another couple of minutes before approaching him cautiously. "Jak? Are you alright? I was just joking you know." Torn became even more worried when Jak's shoulders began shaking. His eyes widened when he realized he may have made Jak cry. "Jak?" Torn asked softly, turning Jak around slowly. As soon as Jak faced him, Torn realized that Jak was laughing. "You are so easy!" Jak said through his laughter while Torn just glared at him indignantly.

Torn turned his back on Jak, wondering why he had had to show all of his worry like that. 'Now Jak'll think I'm a big softie...' he thought to himself, in wardly groaning. 'Great. Just great Torn. Ya' let your guard down for only a few minutes, and you look vunerable as a newborn. What the hell was I thinking?' He got back to work, almost furiously hammering in the nails and wood, and Jak immediately stopped laughing. 'Why are emotions like a yo-yo? So unpredictable.'

Eventually, Torn and Jak kissed and made up (quite literally) and they worked hard the rest of the day, to make up to Tess for slacking off earlier. By nightfall, Tess wasn't angry with them anymore and she was actually quite pleasant. "See you guys, I won't be a PMS-y bitch if you just do your work." Tess said as they walked down to their tent. "And don't go in the stadium again. When Kras opens officially, I'm sure you both will be spending all your time there as it is." They stopped in front of the tent and Tess wished them both a good night so they could start a whole new day of building Kras city.


End file.
